


【翔智】黑夜白云

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

樱井翔没想过人生第一次当卧底会是这么艰难的事。

当年还是警校生的时候，他就被上司调出来去黑道那里当卧底，一晃眼已经过去五年了。

想当初他潜入黑道数一数二的大野组，从最低级的小混混做起，到现在已经是组长的左右手，实在是件不容易事。

今天是大野组长大野守的宝贝儿子大野智从国外留学回来的大日子，大野守一早就安排了由樱井去机场接机。

对于大野智，樱井耳闻已久，却一直都没有机会见到这个组长口中的宝贝儿子。大野智一直在国外生活，重大节日也不回国，都是大野守到国外和他团聚。所以，别说是樱井这种入组五年的人，就是比他资格更老的人也没几个见过大野智。

樱井有一种预感，这个大野智不简单，或许这次回国，会掀起黑道的一阵腥风血雨，毕竟现在黑道的竞争可激烈了，随时都会改朝换代。

大野智是十一点到东京的飞机，樱井提前了一个小时在机场候着。组长给了他一张大野的照片看了几眼就收回去了，他估计组长也把他的照片给了大野。老实说，樱井对这个大野好奇极了，同时他也希望如果能从大野智身上找到突破点，就可以将大野组一举铲除了。

他已经非常厌倦这种无间道的生活了！时刻担心着自己卧底的身份会被揭穿，获取情报的时候不仅要小心翼翼，还要和黑道周旋、斗智斗勇。

他累了！

他好希望能尽快完成上司交给他的任务然后恢复正常人的生活，可是他也知道要让大野组彻底完蛋不是一件容易事。

大野守是只老奸巨滑的狐狸，因此樱井希望能从大野智下手，不得不说，大野智在这个时间点回来也是敏感至极，黑道最近非常不太平，争抢地盘的情况时有发生，虽然大野组一直避开这些事不参与，但是黑道就是黑道，并不能完全不沾身。

航班准点抵达，樱井四处张望，然而直至大野智走到他面前，他才敢确认眼前的大野智和他之前看到的大野智是同一个人。

大野组长给他的照片可能是两三年前的大野智，那时的大野还未脱稚气，清秀俊雅的脸蛋上带着仿如小宝宝一般的圆润，鼓鼓的脸颊看起来甚是可爱，一头染成金黄色的头毛有点叛逆感，让人觉得这反差真是很萌。

可是眼前的大野智，和照片上的他差得有点远吧？大野已经将头发染回黑色，一身三件套的西装，看起来倒是像极了那些正派的青年才俊，怎么都不像是黑道之后。

“你就是樱井吧？”

大野拖着行李，远远便认出了父亲给自己派来的人。

关于樱井翔，他有所耳闻。目前是父亲的得力助手，身为一个混黑道的，樱井显得过于斯文了，立派菁英的行头看着像他家的法律顾问更多一些。父亲把照片发给他的时候，他还以为自己看错了。

樱井加入大野组的时候，他已经在英国念书，这些年父亲为了他的安全，也一直不让他回国，好不容易他大学毕业了才能回来。

“嗯！车已经在外面了，少爷这边请。”

樱井接过大野的行李，和大野并肩而行。大野个子不高，但整个人却散发着一种温柔而强大的气场，他五官柔和，眉宇间却气势凌厉。樱井忍不住猜想这个原已不安分的黑道在大野智的加入之后，又会有怎样的走向。

组长让樱井送大野到家里。

“行李放着就好，翔君要喝点什么？冰水可以吗？”

大野知道眼前人是父亲的心腹，但是以他这对任何人都防备的严谨性格，对于樱井，他没有太早放下戒备之心。只是为了套近乎，他采用了和父亲一样的称呼方法而已。

“不用了，我还得赶回组里。”

樱井只站在客厅里，放下行李后就定定地站着。他不是第一次来这里，他知道能来这里的人不多，组长让他来，甚至派他去接大野智，这是对他信任的表现。他曾猜想过可能这里会藏在大野组很多的非法秘密，但是却一直找不到方法潜入，如今大野智回来了，他相信事情会越来越难处理。

他当卧底的目的是抓到大野组的犯罪记录，一举将这个组织打掉。可是他当了五年的卧底，看到的却是大野组正在巧妙地洗白自己，逐渐地融入到正行生意里，如果说他刚入组的时候大野组还比较像一个传统黑道的话，那现在的大野组更像一个商业公司，大野组的确还有游走在法律边缘的业务，然而那些都无法将这个组织歼灭，连起诉都显得证据不足。

樱井离开的时候轻轻将门关上。

大野坐在沙发上喝了一口茶，踏上这个久违的国度，他相信他的出现，会让黑道和父亲充满惊喜。


	2. 第二章

樱井以为以大野守的个性，会让儿子大野智第二天就到公司来主持大局，至少会让组里的弟兄熟悉一下。但当他第二天回到公司的时候，一切如旧，半点大野智回来参与大野组的感觉都没有。

他好奇却不会主动发问，因为他知道大野智是大野守藏起来的宝贝，如果不是大野守主动提起，任何人都不得先开口询问。

大野组现在已经不再是像传统的里社会那样，委身于那些小幢的建筑物里，它的注册地址已经是东京一线的高级写字楼里，只是那一块的业务不在樱井接触的范围里。樱井偶尔会去那边，但做的工作都是皮毛，每次过去那边的时候，樱井都会在想大野组再这样成功洗白下去，他不仅无法让大野组歼灭，还会亲眼见证大野组成功转型为一干二净的贸易公司。

不行！这不是浪费了他的卧底生涯吗？

他在大野组这些年，发现这个组远不如他最初从上司收到的资料那样，混的虽然是黑道，但没有做过什么穷凶极恶的事。卖白粉、逼良为娼之类的严重罪行就从来没有。大野组以金融借贷和情报贩卖为主，旗下虽然不少夜总会，但总不会做太过越界的事，樱井也曾偷偷收集过此类信息，可惜这些信息对于想要把大野组收拾掉的他是毫无帮助的。

他也曾向上司渡边一郎提到过大野组的情况，他真的不希望自己这么辛苦却没有任何回报。但渡边坚持让他继续潜伏在大野组，渡边相信大野组深层里有着非常可怕的且不见得光的业务，他要樱井找准时机把这一切揪出来。

樱井最初加入大野组的时候也非常热血，时常想着要怎样把大野组灭掉，可是随着他在组内的地位越来越高，他发现大野组的身家越来越清白了。就连他的装扮，也从一头金毛戴着单边耳环一脸嚣张样转变成了西装革履，组长还让他们染回黑毛，现在的他，连他自己忍不住在疑惑这到底还是不是在混黑道。

在大野智回来的第三天，大野组让他去家里接大野智。

那个屋子与其说是大野守的府邸倒不如说是大野守专门为大野智准备的家。那是座落在高尚住宅区的房子，从选址到装修全是大野守一手操办，半点也不假手于人。樱井曾想过可能大野守将那些见不得人的秘密全部藏在了这里，可是他一直找不到接近这房子的方法。

那天从机场送大野智是樱井第一次踏足那房子的内部。那是一间三房两厅的居室，装修简洁现代，没有一点传统黑道的意味。那天碍于大野智也在，樱井连房间也未能一窥究竟，这次既然也是奉命而来，搞不好能找到点借口进去瞧瞧。

只是，他还没能确定大野智到底是个什么样的角色，他得加倍小心。大野守对这个儿子仍然保护严密，这反而让樱井加倍好奇。

樱井开车到了车库，停好车之后四周打量了一下。他已经习惯了如此谨慎，无论哪一边的身份都让他无法掉以轻心。不得不说这实在是一个房价数一数二的小区，连停在车库的车都全是名牌。

樱井身上没有枪，没有什么特殊事情，大野守是不会让他们配枪的，但由于入组后几乎没有发生过什么大事，所以他也就从未从组里领过枪。

妈的！连个藏械的罪名都无法给大野组安上！

他的惯用武器是一把匕首，相较于他的枪法，近身格斗更是他的强项。

他进了电梯来到大野智家门前，按了门铃之后便听到大野智的回应。在门打开的一刻，樱井有点意外。

如果说三天前在机场和大野第一次见面时，大野智让他觉得这是一个青年才俊，那今天的大野智则更像他之前在照片上看到的模样。

没有打理过的头发细细软软地垂着，英挺的鼻梁上架着一副宽框黑边眼镜，眼睛迷迷朦朦，一副睡不醒的样子，宽松的家居服套在身上显得特别幼齿。

“少爷，组长让我来接你。”

大野侧过身让樱井入了屋，他打了个哈欠，“你先进来坐一下，我换件衣服。”

樱井仍和那天那样坐在沙发上，当大野进了房间之后他开始仔细地四处打量，他不敢轻举妄动，毕竟如果这里装了针孔摄录机的话，他的一举一动就会落在对方眼里，那么他多年来的苦心潜伏就会化为乌有。

这个屋子和他三天前看到的没什么分别，除了多了些大野的东西之外。他看着挂在墙上的照片，装作观赏般站起来走了过去。照片上是大野一家三口，但大野夫人早就离世了，据说是多年前死于黑帮打斗，而大野智也是在那之后被送到了国外。

小时候的大野智更加可爱，精致的面容更是随了母亲，旁边的大野守一脸严肃，充满了黑道中人的威严感。

“翔君。”

大野换衣服的速度比樱井想像得要快很多，眼前人又变得西装革履，一派成熟稳重，就连刚才垂顺下来的头发都被发胶固定好了。

“我们要去哪里？”

大野守很小心，并没有将行程提前告诉樱井，只是吩咐他来家里接大野智。

“去谈点事情，上车后我会告诉你地点的。”

两人下了车库，樱井在听到大野所说的地址后有点惊讶。

这位黑道太子爷要去画廊？樱井的脑袋飞速转动了起来，他一边开车一边思考着大野的目的是什么，借画廊洗黑钱？还是在画里夹运白粉？

“翔君好像加入我们组已经挺长时间了。”

大野本身是个很安静的人，只是这些年在国外常听父亲提起这个左右手，他不禁也对此人产生了好奇心，特别是听到父亲盛赞他不像一般黑道只有勇而无谋，他更想知道这样的聪明人为什么要留在大野组。

“嗯，回少爷的话，我入组已经快五年了。”

“翔君想在公司里做哪个部门？”

大野守的公司以进出口贸易为主，樱井一度以为这公司的货里有什么见不得的地方，可是暗自吩咐海关同事多加留意却一无所获。

“少爷太抬举我了，我这种大老粗哪配坐在公司那么高级的地方里。”

“爸爸有和我提过，翔君挺有生意头脑的。”

大野这些年虽然是人在国外，但对国内的事却了如指掌，樱井翔是大野守提及得最多的人。对樱井，他父亲夸奖很多，但内心也一直有着疑虑退散不了。

父亲曾怀疑樱井是警方的卧底，但由于大野组已经逐渐减少黑道业务，加上以前的大野组也很少涉及那些极恶之事，所以对于樱井，大野守是持提防观望并适当加以利用的态度。

“是组长过奖了。”

樱井小心翼翼地应对着。大野组里猛人如云，这些年来，他也试图做一些削弱大野组的事，但他报告给警方的情报多半是让结果变得更有利于大野组罢了。他也曾疑心自己的身份是不是已经暴露，可是那时刚好大野组的死对头搞了几单事情，樱井把握机会立了功，倒是在组里站得更稳了。

“一会我要和画廊老板谈些事情，如果翔君嫌无聊可以在车里等我。”

“没事，我应该在少爷身边的。”

这么大好的打听机会，樱井当然不愿轻易放过。

虽然樱井对艺术不甚了解，但大野来的这间画廊很有名，举办过不少名画家的展览。大野和前来迎接他的负责人热情的打招呼，那是樱井第一次看到大野智认真工作的模样。

对方是个身材高挑纤瘦的帅哥，栗色的头发，小鹿般漆黑的眼睛。樱井觉得对方更像是个模特。

樱井一个人坐在外面，大野和帅哥在透明的会议室里聊得很开心，他看到大野灿烂的笑容，他没想过有人可以笑得像大野那样，像一潭清澈见底的湖水，仿佛能洗净一切的污俗。

他静静地看着大野，莫名地得到了一丝心灵上的平静。在黑道这五年里，腥风血雨不常有，但提心吊胆的事总是不少，自己的身份也是他整天提高警觉注意的事。樱井也开始累了，再这样下去，他找不到动力了。

“请喝杯茶。”

樱井的思绪被打断，端茶来的是一名少年，和大野一样有点猫背，五官清雅俊朗。

“谢谢。”

樱井礼貌地点头示意，少年坐到他身旁另一个沙发上，少年打量的目光让樱井有点不自在，他一再调整坐姿，最后还是忍不住开了口。

“请问你是？”

“你倒不像O酱口中提到的那些人。”少年也不掩饰对樱井的好奇，“O酱说过他家的情况，我还以为他的保镖会有多恐怖呢。”

樱井失笑。大野组里长相凶狠的的确不少，难道这就是组长今天叫他来接送大野的原因？

“我大概是长得不恐怖的那少数几个吧。”

言谈间樱井又将目光投向大野，大野仍专注于别人的谈话。

“你看过O酱的作品吗？”

“什么作品？”少年的话引起了樱井的兴趣，他一直苦于无法了解大野，看来少年是个很好的切入点。

少年有点不解地看了樱井一眼，“他是个画家，他在国外挺有名的。”

“呵呵，可能是少爷嫌我们是大老粗吧，我们这些做小的都不知道少爷原来会画画。”

少年的话让樱井挺意外的，一个黑道之后是个有名的画家，这葫芦里卖的是什么药？

“要是他不出名，雅纪才不会帮他搞画展呢，雅纪在策划界很厉害的。”

樱井顺着少年的目光看去，猜想雅纪就是指那个和大野相谈甚欢的人。感觉这些年他都太过专注于大野组而忽略了大野守这个长期放在国外的儿子，可其实就算他们想查，大野组也还是有着那个实力能将大野智的事捂得不透风。

大野和那个叫雅纪的人聊完之后便带着樱井离开了画廊，他甚至没有在画廊里介绍一下这几个人的姓名之类的。不过樱井相信要查这个雅纪不难，只是当他跟在大野身后趁着大野不注意时回过头去想再挖点什么蛛丝马迹的时候，他看到刚才那名猫背的清秀少年窝在雅纪的身旁，俨然情侣。

樱井有点意外，然后脑里闪过一个问题——

长年在国外的大野会不会也和那个雅纪一样是那边的人？

在想什么呀！

樱井轻轻摇摇头，将专注力再放回走在自己前方的男人身上。

“翔君，接下来你可能会有一段时间留在我身边帮我搞画展。”

坐上副驾驶位之后，大野对樱井说。

“我？”樱井刚发动车子，错愕地瞄了大野一眼，却发现对方一脸认真。

“组里恐怕也只有你能帮我了。我们回公司再聊吧。”

然而就是两人的车刚驶离车库，另一台黑色轿车便从后悄悄跟上了他们。


	3. 第三章

“有人在跟踪我们。”樱井看了看后视镜，神色凝重了起来。

“小心点，可能来者不善。”大野虽然说对这种情况早就有心理，但当他真正面对的时候，心眼也不免提了上来。

“我试试能不能甩掉他们。坐稳！”

樱井同时将目前的方位通知了组里的兄弟，让他们立刻过来增援。

樱井的车经过改装，加速起来的马力惊人。一路风驰电掣，终于将对方抛离，倒是因为这一路的超速引来了交警。樱井乖乖将车停到一旁，下车接受检查。就在二人下车出示证件的时候，组里的支援人员赶到了。

“智少爷！樱井先生！你们没事吧！”

为首的是大野守的心腹斋藤——他跟在大野守身边很多年，是大野组的开国功臣。

“没事。”大野应了斋藤一声，“交警先生很快就处理好的，对吧？”他转过头去看着正在登记樱井驾驶信息的交警，露出了温和的笑容。

交警隐隐觉得这事情和这群人不简单，但除了给樱井开具冲红灯的罚单之外，他也不能再扣留他们。

樱井和大野上车之后，有了组里的保护，连樱井也不禁舒了口气。虽然大野智是黑道太子爷，但在未能将大野组歼灭之前，他不能让大野灭在对家手里。

将大野智安全送到组里之后，了解事情原委的大野守也没有责难樱井。樱井看着大野智进了大野守的房间，当下也决定要好好调查一下今天跟踪他们的人会是道上哪一组人马。

大野智回国这事似乎已经被公开，这看来并不是件好事，而且大野守明明还没在组里公开介绍大野智，知道这位少爷回来的人不多，难道说大野组里有内奸？

“翔君，麻烦进来一下。”大野智开了门，朝樱井朝了朝手。

樱井进了大野守的办公室，笔直地站着。

“翔君今天的表现不错，以后智的安全就全权交由你来负责。”大野守一下一下叩着桌面，“智最近要搞他的个人画展，你要好好协助他和保护他。以后我还会将公司的事务交给他负责。”

樱井有点愣住，这个安排是要将他调离黑道这边了，那他还怎么打探情报？他凭什么去歼灭大野组？

“怎么？不愿意？”大野守冷着一张脸，目光凌厉。

“没有！”樱井连忙低下头，“我只是有点好奇而已。”

“爸，毕竟没有多少人知道我是画家，翔君有点意外也是很正常的。”

大野智开口替樱井解了围，并起来欠身向父亲行了个礼，接着示意樱井跟他离开办公室。

两人来到组里的会议室，樱井将门关上。

“翔君是不是有很多问题？”

樱井保持着沉默，他不敢主动开口，他还没弄懂大野智究竟是一个怎样的人。过分探究只会让大野智起疑，黑道太子爷一定不是简单的人，他还在思考着要怎么回答这问题。

“我不敢向少爷提问。”樱井用了一个很迂回的答案。

“我这次回来是要帮爸爸完成大野组的洗白工作。”大野点了根烟，“我的确是个画家，但我更是经济学与管理学的高材生。我希望能将父亲旗下的行当和黑道彻底剥离。”

大野吸了一口烟，烟圈在灯光下飞舞，点点火光明明灭灭，将他的侧面映衬得精致动人，樱井被眼前的大野智锁住了目光。

“少爷打算怎么做？”

“逐步关掉那些在法律边缘的店，除了男女公关店可以保留之外。如果有兄弟不愿意转正行，我会给他们一笔钱，让他们自己去谋生。”

“但是组里有很多人其实没有别的技能，就算少爷给钱他们，他们在外面也活不下去的。这样会引起他们不满的。”

“所以他们得学会跟着我谋生。”大野的声音淡然，他熄掉烟，示意樱井跟着他离开会议室。

樱井跟在大野的身后，进了一个平时几乎不使用的空房间。这个房间在办公室的尽头，由于平时没有人使用，所以也没有人想过这是一个怎样的房间。大野把灯打开，里面满满的都是一些封住的画作。

“这几年我在国外用化名取得奖项的画都在最近运回国放在了这里。”大野伸手沿着边框细细摩挲，“父亲的生意，我在国外也有帮他拓展，所以万一我们在这里洗白不成功，我们就将重心转移到国外，国内的老臣子，我们能帮多少是多少。但以父亲重情重义的个性，他会希望能照顾到所有和他一起打江山的兄弟。”

樱井环顾了一下这个房间，大野的画作整齐地放置着，他在组里这么久都不知道这些画作是什么时候搬进来的。

他突然觉得自己在组里五年了，却还是不曾深入到组的内部，他在大野守的眼里仍不是完全可以被信任的，至少和大野智有关的事也不完全让他知道。

“翔君，你喜欢当黑道吗？”

大野见樱井沉默不语，于是开口挑了个话题。他从母亲离世起便被父亲送到了国外读书生活，对于黑道，他的记忆停在母亲因父亲与黑道而身亡的那个时刻。

之后父亲因为担心他的安危就将他送到国外读书，也不强迫他选择专业，倒是当时年纪轻轻的他理解了父亲的苦心，在国外除了选择了自己喜欢的艺术专业之外，也努力选修商科类的专业，为的就是回国之后可以协助父亲。

在国外的日子，大野抽出很多时间来了解大野组的业务，从公司的运作，公司的客户群，组里的成员，他都帮着父亲一一筛选处理。

他知道有人反对洗白，也有忠心支持父亲并且厌倦黑道生活的弟兄，他希望能将事情做到圆满。

“谁会喜欢？如果可以选择，难道有人喜欢躲在黑暗里永不见阳光吗？”

樱井有感而发，他的生命里没有家人，孤身一人报考警校，却没想到这成为了他适合当卧底的条件之一。是不是觉得即使他出了事也不会累及家人？

他忍不住露出一抹苦笑，事到如今什么都由不得他选择了，时势这玩意，有时候只能顺着它，看它会怎样带领。

“希望大家都能明白父亲的苦心，他不过是想让大家都能光明正大地在阳光下生活 ，不用再失去生命里重要的人。”

大野打开门关掉灯走了出去，樱井站在他身后，那个逆着光的背影让樱井想起昨晚在阳台上看到的美丽景象——漆黑透明的夜空，白云自由地飘浮，像没有束缚的鱼在深海畅泳。

纵使没有阳光，软绵绵的白云也不会被黑夜吞噬，只要那白云足够强大。

大野智像那黑夜白云，他能拨开那些黑暗吗？

“翔君，跟上。”

“嗯嗯，来了！”


	4. 第四章

大野智的行动力和他那张慵懒的脸成反比，樱井跟在他身边见识着他干净利落地处理着各种事务，从画展到公司的业务处理，大野的表现可圈可点。

樱井因为被指派在大野身边，黑道的业务他已经无法再接触到，同时大野守凭着最近赚到的钱进一步稳住了组里一起打拼的兄弟，大部分人对于转型这件事逐渐接受，大野组里一派欢乐景象。

樱井决定抽时间和上司碰个面，大野组最近乖得让人挑不出毛病，别的组也平静无波，在大野组意图脱离黑道之后，竟然没有吞并他的领地的动作，这也太过奇怪了。

樱井总觉得有什么正在酝酿，只要时机一到，现在有多平静到时就有多可怕。他从不相信黑道的太平，那些安稳都是用鲜血换来的。

他望向坐在总经理房间的大野智，那个看似单薄的身体能承受多少呢？

像是感受到樱井的目光一般，本来埋头处理文件的大野抬起了头，二人目光相触。

樱井觉得那眼角里有笑意。

他一直觉得大野深不可测，表面上的一切似乎都不可信，所以在和大野相处的时候，他更加小心翼翼。

黑道对警察可是从来都不会客气的。

他最近的工作都让大野智来安排，其中又以筹备画展为重心。看了那些署名为“S”的画，他一个行外人也不免被那些画撼动，那种撕开外表直达灵魂的感觉让他久久停驻在画前。

怪不得他们没发现大野智是个成名画家，原来他没有留下名字，只用一个“S”代表，而且他又极低调，从不接受任何采访，加上远在异国他乡，所以黑道白道都不知道他已经成了画家。

大野智真的会成功吗？

樱井的手指在白纸上如同弹琴一般地叩击着，大野守金盆洗手的那天，他也没有必要留下了。

“翔君，”大野推开了办公室的门，朝樱井喊了一声，“我们下午去一下展馆看布置。”

“是。”

大野换下了在办公室的三件套，他改穿了一件休闲款式的西装和阔腿裤，看起来更加衬托他骨子里的艺术家气质。

樱井负责开车，自从上次有人跟踪大野智之后，大野守就命令樱井换了一辆车，那是一台经过马力改装和钢板加固的车，这次改动表面看不出来，可遇到事情这车跑得飞快，防弹的效果更加出色。

上次的事情似乎没有给大野智带来什么阴影，他坐在副驾驶座，那张脸上的表情很佛系。

“翔君的车技很好，而且相叶君的公司你只去过一次就记得了。”

樱井闻言望向正在看着公司文件的大野，那人一派冷静，似乎并没有觉得这样的问题有什么值得为难。

“在黑社会里，其实有很多的生存法则和在一间公司没什么大分别，连好车技好记性这些都做不好，在普通工作里可能对职场不利，在黑道里却有可能丢命。”

樱井故作轻松地解释着，他连眼角余光都没有看大野，他不能让大野觉得他心虚。他觉得大野总是很会抛一些界限模糊的问题给他，他不能让他找到破绽。

“我一直觉得你最有潜力脱离黑道，你的身上没有黑道中人的戾气。”

大野没有抬头看他，但那些话一句比一句刺激着樱井。

“少爷你这是什么话呢，我打架可是很厉害的，不然老爷不会安排我在少爷身边。老爷还是很担心少爷的安危的，他怕那天的事再发生，特意私下命令我换了组里最好的车，绝对不让那天的跟踪事件再发生。”

樱井讪笑着解释，大野还是一脸的波澜不惊，他倒觉得每次都是自己被大野搞得手足无措处于下风。

“我知道你很忠心，五年前你救过父亲，你做事很拼搏，正因为这样父亲才让你入了组。”

大野合适上文件，意味深长地看了看樱井。

“父亲说你很好，而且还挺有脑子，让我好好用你。我想如果你是个靠得住的人，那对大野组的未来绝对是有利无害的。”

樱井和大野的目光轻触，心头一紧。

这个谜一样的少爷到底是流淌着黑道的血，能在这样的世界活着的人，又怎么可能简单？

他们到达会场，相叶和他的小男友也在。大野和相叶就着画展的事交谈了起来，无所事事的樱井只好站到一旁。樱井看了着看二宫，二宫丝毫没有发现，他的目光只在相叶身上。樱井觉得有些无趣，又不可以一直盯着大野，只好四处张望。

大野的画已经有一部分运了过来，但是还封住，画展的灯是暖色系，柔和温暖。樱井想起之前看到过的大野的画，那种风格在这样的环境下，会更加轻易地钻到观者的心底。

自从跟在大野身边之后，樱井时常在想大野组的未来会是怎样？他的未来又会是怎样？如果大野守成功金盆洗手，那么他该回去好好当他的警察还是留在大野守的公司里当左右手？他常常会幻想出一个让他捧腹大笑的画面，大野守穿着会社里董事长才爱穿的西装，一众弟兄坐在屏风后电脑前努力得像个普通的上班族，然后大野智穿着他们初次见面时的那种三件套西装，外套挽在手里，温雅而又风度翩翩。前面的画面让他忍俊不禁，而大野智却让他敛去了笑容，屏息静观。

樱井摇摇头，他想他大概犯了什么毛病才会想出这样的画面。

可又不得不承认，有大野智的画面美得像一幅画，像大野智画出来的那些直指人心的画一般，现在有些什么似乎也在慢慢地慢慢地插入樱井的内心，樱井觉得心有些不自然，却搞不清那些是钝痛还是什么，他觉得自己的心被大野触碰到了。

这对于他来说不是一件好事。

特别是作为警察而言的樱井翔。

他与他之间，应该是天生的对立者才对！

樱井强迫自己不要再胡思乱想，可是当他看到大野，他开始发现自己的灵魂深处有着越来越多的迷茫，他想拨开那些云雾，他心中明明有着无比坚定的意志与信念，为什么眼前的这个男人可以将这些动摇？

“翔君，”大野没留意到樱井的脑里正在思考着一些什么，他朝他招手，他有些问题想要看看一个普通观者的意见，“麻烦过来一下。”

樱井在组里从未被如此客气地对待，毕竟一个黑道组织哪会这样轻声细语？他甩掉脑海里的杂念，快步走到大野的身边，“少爷有什么吩咐？”

“你觉得这两幅画怎样？哪一幅更适合放在最后的地方当压轴？”

大野扯开两幅画上的遮盖布，樱井虽然不懂画画的技巧，却还是轻易地被这两幅画而撼动了灵魂。

一幅是乌黑的天空里暗色的白云，一幅是海上初升的太阳。

樱井想起自己曾觉得大野像黑夜里的白云那个想法，而大野不知何时画出的这幅画和他的碰撞到了一起。

“少爷你喜欢哪一幅？”

“你不需要顾忌我的想法，说出你自己的想法就行。”

大野退开一步让樱井更好地观看那两幅画。樱井其实一眼就被那幅黑夜白云所吸引，但他不确定大野的这两幅画各有什么含义，因此不敢随便表达自己的想法。

樱井的目光在两幅画之间左右摇摆，最后他站到了黑夜白云前。

“少爷，我可以说一些自己的想法吗？虽然我不懂艺术，可这两幅画让我有一些不得不说的感想。”

大野点点头示意樱井继续。

“这一幅会让我想到现在的大野组。”樱井指了指黑夜白云，“在黑道中，目前正在转型的大野组像那一抹白云，哪怕天再黑也挡不住云的洁白。所以我看到这画很有感觉，这就是我选它的原因。”

樱井不敢完全直说，与其就大野组是那白云，倒不如说是大野智似那白云更贴切。他原本以为大野智的回国会掀起道上的腥风血雨，却没想到会是这么一派正能量的局面。

大野听完樱井所说的话，嘴角上扬微微一笑。“翔君连画的主旨都说出来了，还说什么自己不懂画呢？”

大野走到樱井的身边，他的目光落在黑夜白云上。

“在异国他乡失眠的夜晚，我每次在阳台抬头看到天空这幅景象都会想起父亲，想起家乡。我知道父亲在母亲遇袭离世之后就一直尝试着带领大野组转型，这一切在传统黑道里是很不容易的，但无论这途中遇到多少困难，父亲都没有放弃。我希望大野组最终能像这白云一般，熬到阳光出来，在蓝天里自由自在。”

大野的声音十分好听，樱井站在他身边静静地听着，他入组五年第一次听到这些有关大野组未来的想法，他不禁被大野守所折服。他一直都觉得大野守和普通黑道头目有所分别，却没想到在那个看似冷酷无情的人的心里，竟然会因为自己的夫人而决定放弃在黑道的风光日子。

在如墨的黑道里，也会有如白云一般的人存在。

当目光从画转至大野身上的时候，樱井终于明白他这段时间那些理不清的混乱到底是什么了。

如果大野组成功转型，不也算是成功将黑道上的大野组歼灭吗？


	5. 第五章

大野智其实一直不太信任樱井。

樱井救他父亲的时机有点过于巧合，而樱井此人虽然做事狠绝，但他太过聪明了，即使是故意收敛也无法将那些聪慧无法隐去。

在黑道出生长大的他，从小就懂得怎样用他那温润的外表去掩饰内心的想法。所有人都觉得他是个乖宝宝，哪怕这次回国，也没有多少人在看到他之后会觉得他是个恶狠狠的黑道后裔。

他其实有着与外表不符的矫健身手与射击本能，然而这些似乎暂时帮不了他——

他怎么都没想到斋藤竟然会是那个处心积虑想要毁掉大野组的人！

他小心地提防着樱井，却没想到真正该提防的人是斋藤。

那个从小都保护着他和母亲的斋藤叔竟然下药将他迷倒，还将他囚禁在这个不知名的地方。

他想他还是太大意了。

大野被绑得相当严实，看来斋藤还是对他非常小心，一点都不敢小看他。他从醒过来开始就尝试自救，但这似乎很徒劳。斋藤相当了解他，包括他那些从不在人前展露的身手都一一在斋藤的计算之内。

这次轮到大野不懂了，那个从小疼爱他、视他如己出的好叔叔怎么会对他下药呢？从他醒来到这一分钟，大野粗略估算了一下，大概过去了四五个小时。他还记得在昏迷之前，他和樱井一起去处理完画展的事情，回程时斋藤开车来接他，说是想和他一起去拜祭他的母亲，于是他便离开了樱井的车。

不知道樱井会不会发现他被斋藤捉了呢？还是说斋藤会将他失踪的事嫁祸到樱井头上，让樱井当替死鬼呢？

大野静下心来细想，觉得后者可能性更大。父亲会选择相信樱井吗？以斋藤在组里的地位，父亲百分百会相信他的，正如他也会这样选。斋藤和他父亲一起打拼下这个江山，谁都不曾想过斋藤会有异心。

他再一次环顾四周，这是一个空无一物的房间，他没有任何可以利用的东西，唯一的窗户离地面两米多高，在接近天花板那里，窗户关得很严密，些许声音都没有透进来。他无法凭借那微弱的光亮判断自己的所在，他彻底地陷入了一个困局。

他想起昏迷前斋藤那张带着淡淡笑意的脸，他不寒而栗。这颗炸弹到底埋在他们身边多久了？斋藤的目的是什么？

唯一的铁门带着独特的吱吱声缓缓打开，大野盯着来人——五十来岁的斋藤保养得非常好，年轻时的他和大野守双剑合璧打出江山，俨然修罗双煞，谁不忌他们几分。即使现在上了年纪也还是掩盖不了当年的凌厉。

大野看着他，沉默不语。他不想让一切的言语动作出卖他此刻的心思。他紧张不已又想装作无畏，因为太过了解斋藤而不由自主地心寒。

斋藤在他面前蹲了下来。

“阿智果然是不能小看的，连迷药都要用最强的。”

斋藤仍旧嘴角带着笑意，那个上扬的弧度让大野想高声质问他，但他不能，他忍住了，他压下他的怒气，他的心情从未像此刻这样，他轻轻咬着下唇，那些痛感让他渐渐冷静下来。

“为什么？斋藤叔为什么？”

大野让自己的声音尽量平静，但他内心的愤怒已经快要压制不住了。斋藤凝视着他，对他的质问与语气里的怒火置之不理。他们在沉默中对峙，谁也不示弱。

最后，是斋藤先移开目光，轻轻叹了一口气。

“你真像她。”

大野知道斋藤说的“她”是自己的母亲，他的五官几乎没有父亲参与的成份，小时候别人都说他和母亲是一个模子印出来的，即使长大了，眉宇间带着男子该有的英气，但五官仍旧与母亲的十分相似。

大野不知道斋藤这个时候提他母亲是什么用意，他看到斋藤的眼神有那么几秒是显露出不多见的温柔时，心里有了猜想。

“可惜我并不是妈妈。她已经不在了。”

大野故意提起母亲已经离世这个事实。他至今仍然非常清楚地记得当年他的母亲是怎样惨死在仇家的手下，至于她遇害前还受到多少非人的凌辱，他就算没亲眼看到，也是相当了解的。黑道从来都不是善男信女，心慈手软的下场往往很悲惨。他的母亲是他生命里的光，也是他父亲的光，所以自从他母亲离世之后，他们家便失去了光。

斋藤被大野的话勾起许多往事，那些事情一一涌上心头，让他感慨不已。

“我当年已经提醒过阿守，是他执迷不误，所以才害得妙子遭到毒手，这都是阿守的错！”

斋藤一拳打到墙上，那一声沉重的“砰”之后，大野看到墙上留下了一些血迹，斋藤的手指都破了皮，鲜血直流。大野很少看到斋藤在他面前耍狠，现在的斋藤像个随时会引爆的炸弹，他在还没了解斋藤绑架他的真正目的之前不敢轻举妄动。

“如果我当初没有故作潇洒把妙子让给阿守就好了。”

斋藤的声音虽然不大，却足以让大野听清他所说的每一个字。他困惑于斋藤所说的话，他在思考应该用什么样的问句才能引斋藤继续说下去。

“他为什么要在妙子惨死之后才意识到她有多重要？就算他现在金盆洗手退出黑道又有什么意义！”斋藤吼了起来，“她已经死了！就算他当年为妙子报了仇又有什么用！”

“你……喜欢妈妈。”

大野没有用疑问句，而是非常肯定地指出了这个事实。他终于明白为什么小时候，人人闻风丧胆的斋藤正浩对他温柔有加，更常常在父亲因组里事务繁忙时陪伴在他和母亲身边了。

他以前年幼，不会往这种方面猜想，加上母亲早逝，那时的他根本不了解什么是喜欢之类的感情，怎么可能会想到斋藤对自己母亲竟是那样的心思。父亲也未曾提及过他们年轻时的往事，加上母亲的惨死让父亲一夜之间衰老了十年不止，这些都让他十分坚定父母亲之间的爱情是黯淡无光的黑道生活里唯一的亮点。

“我当年就劝过阿守别碰那桩生意，他为了钱和地盘红了眼，什么都不顾，所以才会连累了妙子。看到妙子死得那么惨他才知道后悔，这有什么用！”

斋藤滔滔不绝地说着当年，咒骂着大野守当初的决定是多么错误，大野越听越心惊，他可以肯定斋藤绑架他绝对不会是为了告诉他那些深情过往，他想知道斋藤为了报复他父亲到底设计了什么陷阱。

“你是妙子留下的唯一血脉，阿守一定不会让你有事的。”

斋藤在大野面前蹲了下来，他的声调在提及妙子时总是分外温柔，大野看着他扬起手落在自己的脸颊上，厌恶地扭到一边，但无奈活动范围太窄，他根本躲不开。

“别碰我！”大野吼了起来，“我不是我妈！”

斋藤看着他，不发一言一语，突然粗暴地把他那一直还很整齐干净的衬衫撕开，那些扣子弹飞到四处。大野的胸膛雪白无瑕，他双手被绑在身后，对斋藤这种行为无能为力。

“斋藤正浩，你如果认为强暴我会令我痛不欲生，或者是能伤害爸爸的话，那么你也太小看我了，我毕竟是在黑道长大的，这些手段我了如指掌！”

事到如今，大野也顾不上会不会激怒斋藤，他如果退缩，斋藤也不见得就会放过他。他也不相信斋藤绑架他只是为了染指他这么简单，斋藤的目标是他的父亲，他一定要了解斋藤到底想做什么。

“你倔强起来的神态和阿守真像！”斋藤站起身子，“像到让我觉得恶心！”

“斋藤正浩，你到底想干什么！”

“你猜猜？”

“你太狠，我猜不到！”大野不想和他再纠缠，“反正我人在你手上，你想说就说。”

“阿智你知不知道组里有警察的人？”

斋藤的话像一颗炸弹，大野本能地摇了摇头，他的确对某几个人有过怀疑之心，但是这些事没有确切证据之前，他的本意是先不打草惊蛇，他追求的是一网成擒。

“警察从不放过任何黑道，既然这样，我就送他们一个搞掉大野守的好机会吧！哈哈哈哈哈……”

斋藤大笑着离开了房间，他的笑声让大野心寒，他看着那小窗透出来的光，猜想此刻应该是天黑了。他担忧着父亲和组里的情况，但他到现在都无法逃脱。至于斋藤的计划是什么，他到这一刻还试探不出来。

天渐渐失去了光芒，彻底地暗了下来，四周只剩模糊的余光，他想起自己那幅画，夜如果足够黑，那么白云能否仍可以为人所见？

他闭上双眼保存体力。却在双眼合上的一刻，又再想起了樱井。

不知道樱井会否因为弄丢了自己而被父亲责罚呢？


	6. 第六章

樱井没想到他住处的门也会有被永山亲自打开的一天。

永山是大野守的另一个心腹，追随大野守的日子比斋藤短一些，也是提携樱井的人。永山一直拥有樱井住所的钥匙，却从未不请自来兼用这条后备钥匙打开他的门。

在护送大野智回公司的路上，大野接到斋藤的电话。斋藤说要带大野去拜祭他母亲，他亲眼看着大野上了车才开车回公司，放下车之后没有任何安排的他便回了住所。

虽然自从成了卧底之后，樱井就没有睡得安稳过，永山那轻缓的脚步逼近时他就已经醒了，在事态未明之前他先躲到厨房里，偷看着大门缓慢地被打开，永山举着枪轻手轻脚进来了。

樱井不知道组里发生了什么事，但他在组里这些年都不曾见过枪械出过场，看来情况有点严重。

他想了想，在事态未明的状态下，他决定先逃。他住在二楼，跳下去应该不会受伤。

“翔！出来！”

永山的声音在逼近，樱井偷瞄了一下楼下，永山对他的住所非常熟悉，早已在楼下布了人。樱井衡量了一下，既然无法顺利逃脱，还不如先看看永山葫芦里卖什么药。

“永山哥这样来找我，我可是会吓破胆的。”

在厨房走出来之前，樱井把那贴身的匕首藏在了衣袖里，万一谈不拢，武力是最后的招数。

他刚走近厨房门口，永山的枪口就已经抵上了他的额头。

“永山哥……”他直视着永山的眼睛，“你这是什么意思？”

他的心跳其实很快，这些年来他都没遇过这种局面，他进去大野组的时候，剩下的都是些小打小闹，要拔枪是从来没有过的事，更别说像此刻被枪口死死抵住。他不能露怯，他仍旧装着冷静地与永山对视，他就算死也不能死得不明不白。

“你把少爷带去哪了！”

永山身旁的人把他团团围住，五六把枪对着他，他左右扫了一眼，知道自己没有胜算。永山的话也让他意外。

“少爷被斋藤先生接走了。”

虽然不知道这话能否让永山相信，但他不得不承认当他从永山口中听到与大野智有关的事时，他的心悬了起来，跳动得更快了。

“胡说！斋藤哥说他根本没有见过少爷和你！”永山拉开了保险，“翔！说真话！”

樱井有点搞不清状况，他明明亲眼看着大野智上了斋藤的车，他不可能认错斋藤，大野智也不会。

而现在大野智失踪了？

斋藤把锅甩他头上了？

樱井的脑子飞快地转动，他试图理清思路，搞明白在大野智上了斋藤的车之后到底发生了什么事。

“永山哥，我跟你五年了，如果我真的对少爷做了什么，我怎么还会在这里等你来质问我？我绝对有时间逃到你找不到的地方。”

樱井知道此刻无论他说什么都是无力的，但他如果不解释，在这几把枪口下，他是没有逃生机会的。

“我给你最后的机会，把你的匕首放地下，跟我回去！”

樱井没有选择的余地，他只能听从永山的命令，同时永山的话让他不安，大野智到底怎么了？大野智失踪了是真的还是一个借口？

樱井双手被绑在身后，永山和他的下属押着他走进大野守的办公室，樱井仍在盘算着要如何逃生，他单枪匹马，就算有武器也未必能全身而退。

大班椅上的大野守此刻的表情是樱井入组五年来未曾见过的严肃凝重，气氛相当不好，樱井突然在想难道大野智真的出事了？

“组长。”

永山把他踢到在地，他用膝盖撑住自己的身体，勉力跪在了大野守面前。大野守的身边全是组里的跟他好多年的弟兄，樱井知道绝对有大事发生了。

“你看看这个！”

大野守命人把一个档案袋里的东西全部倒在他面前。樱井觉得不妙，但在这样的形势下，他无能为力。

档案袋里是他在警局的资料，里面记录的是他警察的身份。他心知不妙，这份百分百真实的档案为什么会落在大野守的手上？难道说警局里有大野组的人？

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”樱井发出爆笑声，“组长，这么搞笑的东西谁弄给你的？我是警察？我他妈的怎么可能是警察！”

“你凭什么不可能是警察？”站在大野守身旁的首席保镖石村严声反问。

“就凭我背后那道疤！”

事到如今，樱井只好希望通过当年的救命之恩来让大野守相信他并不是警察。当年他和上司收到情报，知道有人要对大野守不利，樱井希望通过对大野守的相救打入大野组，但却低估了对方的实力，危急关头他也来不及多想，用后背帮大野守挡了致命的一刀。直至今日，樱井的背部仍有一道巨大的刀疤是他当年救人时所留下的，当年的他的确为了救大野守而险些命丧黄泉，尽管这最初并不是他本意。

樱井的话让所有人都沉默了。谁都不会忘记五年前那件事，当时谁都不及樱井有勇气与胆识，如果没有他的奋不顾身，大野守早就死了。

“我不知道是不是少爷出了事，但如果将事情归罪到我身上，这对我不公平。我要是做了些什么，还会乖乖留在那里让永山哥带我回来吗？”樱井猜想大家的内心在动摇，所以乘胜追击反问道。

“你说你把少爷交给了斋藤，有什么证据？”

大野守没有再执着于那份警察档案，反而提及了大野智和斋藤，樱井也没有在这里看到斋藤，事情的发展可能超乎他之前的预想。谁都不会怀疑斋藤有异心，包括他。但越是这样，斋藤越是容易得手。谁都不会提防他，大野智也不会。

樱井摇头，“我没有证据，因为斋藤是打电话给少爷的，而不是联系我的。组长为什么不查车上的摄像头？”

“摄像头坏了，导不出数据。”永山开口。

樱井的心一惊，如果说斋藤是幕后黑手，那么他绝对不是孤军作战。他扫视了一圈在场的人，他无法分辨这当中是否有斋藤的人，如今在这个黑道漩涡里，他和大野守一样，分不清谁是真正的敌人了。

“组长，”樱井站了起来，四周的枪口又再一次对准了他，他视而不见，“如果组长还相信我的话，我负责去追查少爷的下落。”

“组长你还信他？”石村走近樱井，枪口抵着樱井的心脏，“让我一枪毙了这个臭警察！”

“我说了我不是警察！”樱井吼了回去，“就凭这东西来污蔑我？如果你们现在把我干掉的话，那么真正的幕后黑手一定会笑得很开心的！”

“闭嘴！”大野守开口了，“全部都给我闭嘴！”

全部人立刻安静了下来，目光全落在大野守身上，他们在等着这个领导他们多年的老大发话，空气静默得非常吓人。石村的枪虽然离开了樱井的心脏，但他的心跳仍然飞快，在这里他如覆薄冰，稍有不慎随时连命都没有，他必须想方设法离开才行。

“你有什么方法可以找到阿智？”

在派人去捉樱井的这段时间里，大野守已经用尽方法，但大野智像是突然人间蒸发一般，没有人知道他去了哪里。

“我有我的方法，如果组长你愿意相信我的话，我一定会找到少爷。”

“就凭你？”

石村的枪抵到了樱井的颈动脉上，樱井对现在这种状况讨厌极了，但他不能表现出来。大野智的失踪让他很意外，事情朝着连他也不了解的方向发展，目前唯一可以做的是先找到大野智。

“就凭我！”樱井一直不喜欢石村，觉得这人爱出风头，现在还没搞清楚状况就对他这样恶狠狠，万一之后他翻盘了，这家伙就没位置站了。

樱井不和石村多废话，他望着大野守，希望能得到他的信任。大野守面无表情，樱井猜不透他的想法，但他知道大野智是大野守最重要的人，是大野守唯一的软肋，如果他救回大野智，那么他被怀疑是警察的事可能就会翻篇，同时可能还会找出真正搞事的人，虽然他也不知道这到底算好事还是坏事，但是他一想到大野智下落不明，组里乱成一团，心情就也跟着纷扰起来。

“让翔君去！”

大野守缓缓地开口，底下的人立刻炸了锅。

“组长这太冒险了！”

劝阻大野守的声音此起彼伏，但他没有理会。

“翔君，”大野守再度开口，全场不自觉安静了下来，“你知道如果你找不到阿智会是怎样的下场！”

“我知道！”

樱井的回答铿锵有力。他开始庆幸自己之前的冒险之举，这让他有了一丝寻找到大野智的机会。


	7. 第七章

大野守看着重获自由的樱井从组里领了枪，开走了一台马力最好的车。他知道自己这次赌很大，斋藤和樱井，他现在谁都不敢百分百相信。

在樱井被永山押回来之前，他收到一个陌生信息，让他今晚去东京湾一个废旧码头进行毒品交易。

大野组在妙子死后便不再碰毒品，这是他定下的规矩。

毒品价格高昂，让他去做交易，绝对不会是送钱给他花，只怕这背后有更深的阴谋。可是如果他不照做，只怕阿智性命不保。他已经失去了所爱的人，不能再失去独生爱子。

时间距离交易时间还有三个小时。

从不信任何神佛的大野守开始暗暗祈祷。

樱井开着车，他知道大野守不会百分百相信任何人，就算不找人跟着他，但这车上到底都是监视器，他得找个地方放下这车。

他将车开回了自己家，换成了那台一直存放在车库摩托车。 这车是他最后的逃命工具，他没想过有朝一日会用这车来救黑道的人。

他开着摩托去一家健身房取来了他的手提电脑。他进了一家网吧，在独立的格间里，他终于打开了他的电脑。

此前，他利用一次机会，将伪装成钮扣的微型追踪器缝在了大野智的衣服上，而今天大野穿的正是那件衣服。虽然他未必能与大野联系上，但他至少能确定大野的方位。

樱井很快就确定了大野的所在。大野目前在郊区仓库，估计是花了点时间才把他弄到那边去。樱井也不拖时间，怕去晚了只能给大野收尸，连忙开车朝那地点赶去。摩托车的马力不比四个轮子的，樱井赶到的时候，又花掉了一些时间。

在他领枪的时候，大野守给了他一个时间，让他在那个点一定要联系他。他怀疑大野守被要胁，但作为一个识相的下属，是不应该多问的。所以解救大野智是当务之急，他隐约觉得如果救不回大野智的话，黑道可能会发生更失控的事。

大野守给了他最好的枪，一共两把，还有充足的子弹，他第一次感觉到大野守对他特别重视和信任，当然，也可能是无奈之举。毕竟当下只有他才有救出大野智的可能。

樱井把车停得比较远，他怕马达的声音会引起对方的注意。这是他加入大野组以来最紧张的时刻，大野组这些年都安分守己，没搞过什么大事，樱井参与的也不过是些小儿科，拿枪这种事，在他离开警校之后就再也没干过了。他提着枪，小心翼翼地朝那废弃仓库接近。

他的跟踪器只告诉他大野的所在，却根本无法让他获取更多的情报。他不知道对方有多少人，武器有多少，而他只有两把枪和一些子弹，万一驳起火来，他也估不准自己的胜算。

他轻手轻脚地慢慢走近，天开始有点暗，但守着仓库门口的那几个人的样貌还是让樱井看得一清二楚。

那些是一直跟随斋藤的手下！

到了这一刻，樱井之前怀疑的事情随着各种尘埃落定的事实碎片慢慢粘合了起来。

是斋藤捉了大野智！

可是斋藤为什么要捉大野智呢？

现在已经没有时间让樱井多想，他故意制造出声响，把三个守门人引开，然后再逐一用消音手枪将其消灭。

当樱井开枪打烂门锁将门踢开时，一直闭目养神的大野神色淡定地睁开了眼睛。

“果然只有你才会找到我。”

大野双手被绑在身后，双脚也被捆得严实，那套端庄的衣服被扯烂，衬衫上的扣子全部没有了，他雪白的胸膛在单薄的衣衫下若隐若现。

“少爷，快走。”

樱井在听到大野说的话时的确愣了一下，但他来不及细想，当务之急是先把大野救走。他快手快脚地帮大野松绑，然后把枪和子弹塞给了大野，然后又略略顿了一下，把自己身上的外套脱下来给大野穿上。

樱井在帮大野把外套拉链拉上的时候，不知怎地暗暗松了一口气。他一直担心来到这里会看到已经变成尸体的大野智，又或者是被折磨得失去神智的大野智。

幸好这些事都没有发生。

他抬眼望向大野，发现对方正盯着他看。他莫名有了些心虚，连忙将视线转开。

“你能找到我是因为装了跟踪器吧？”大野终究还是没有沉住气开了口。

他一个人在这昏暗的房间里，却突然发现刚才被扯得四处散落的钮扣有一个似乎与众不同。他轻轻挪动身体捡起它，虽然双手被反绑在身后，他看不见那钮扣的模样，但他通过手指的揉捏能感觉到那并不是一颗普通的钮扣。他想起只有樱井曾经帮他缝过衣扣，结合斋藤的话，他对樱井的怀疑更是有增无减。

樱井的手部动作顿了顿，几番犹豫之下还是没有摇了摇头。

“我们先出去再说。”

大野也知道现在不是说这个的时候，无论樱井的真正身份是什么，至少这一刻他来救他了，而目前最重要的是逃出去。

大野点点头，跟在樱井身后慢慢向出口逃去。刚离开仓库，他们身后就传来了吵杂的人声，两人同时加快脚步跑了起来。他们戴上头盔发动摩托车，而身后已经传来汽车的声音。

“抱紧我！”

话声刚落，摩托车便飞一般地开动起来。仓库离市区很远，一路上人迹罕至，樱井看着蜿蜒曲折的山路，心里有一个大胆的想法。

“少爷你信不信我？”

樱井的声音夹在风里，大野听得不甚清楚，只隐约听到个“信”字。大野双手紧紧圈住樱井的腰，他的身体因樱井的外套而温暖了起来。

大野忽然觉得就算樱井真的是警察，但他也还是不顾一切地来救他，这算是警察的正义？

如今身后追兵一堆，他们手上武器有限，是生是死都无从判断，他想要不就相信樱井吧，反正最糟糕不过就是死，而逃跑不成被斋藤捉回去才是真正的生不如死。

想到这里，大野俯到樱井耳边大声吼道：

“我信你！”

大野不知道樱井听到多少，只是感觉到樱井轻轻拍了拍他的手，然后摩托车突然加速越过护栏从山路边往下冲去。那里全是茂密的树木，他们俩虽然戴着头盔，但树枝从他们身边划过，仍然是疼痛万分。樱井没有刹车，只是将车速降低，他们在树丛中穿梭，到处漆黑一片，只有初升的月光从枝叶中略略透出来，樱井也不敢开车灯，以免让追捕的人知道他们冲到了山下。路渐渐平整，树木开始减少，樱井把车停下，却因为枯叶太多而导致两人都倒在了地上。

“少爷你有没有受伤？”

樱井连忙摘下头盔，扶起大野。大野也没受什么伤，他摘下头盔，倒是看到樱井的手臂被树枝划得满是血痕——因为他将外套给了大野之后，里面这件衣服虽然是长袖却十分单薄，根本经不起那些树枝的摩擦。

“我们先离开这里。”大野看了看四周，如果有人跟着摩托车的痕迹和汽油味，要找到他们不是难事。

樱井除了手臂上被划伤之外倒也没有什么大碍，他们摸了摸腰间的枪和子弹，然后借着月亮的光照小心翼翼地前进着。

他们牵紧对方，尽量不发出任何声响。走了好一段路，四周逐渐安静，除了偶尔有一些鸟类的鸣叫之外。

“休息一下吧，我帮你处理一下伤口。”

大野停下脚步，指了指一棵茂密高大有树，示意樱井到那里坐下。

樱井坐下后才长长舒了一口气。他递给大野一台手机。

“和组长联系一下吧，他很担心你。”

“嗯。”

大野接过手机，编辑了一条信息给父亲，他故意在落款将自己的名字写成“矢”字。这是他和父亲的暗号，在无法通电话的情况下，用这个字来表示电话这头的是真正的他。

大野在信息发出之后便将它清除了。他借着月光察看了樱井的伤口，伤口很多，虽然不深，但纵横斑驳，渗出的鲜血已经干涸凝固。这样的伤口虽然死不了人，但这样裸露在外终究会影响他们的行动力，而他们手头除了枪什么都没有。大野想了想，先是脱下外套，再把里面那件早已没有扣子的衣服脱下。他将外套穿回身上，然后坐在樱井面前把那件衣服撕成布条，一圈一圈地把樱井手臂的伤口缠住。

月光从枝叶透下来照在大野的脸上，那随意拉到一半的拉链让他半露的胸膛在朦胧的光下白得那么迷离。刚才的一切发生得太快，樱井几乎是凭借着身体本能在行动，他到了这一刻才有空细细感受自己的内心——

是什么促使他如此不顾一切地来解救大野智？

樱井看着大野，想起从机场接到这位少爷开始的所有画面，最后定格在他冲进仓库看到大野的那一刻。他才知道自己那时候深深舒了一口气，整个人放松了几秒。

是因为看到大野还活着吗？

虽然那时的大野有点衣衫不整，但是看到他没事，樱井才发现自己的心从悬在半空慢慢落地。如果说在大野守面前答应解救大野智是为势所逼，那么在拿到枪和车之后，他竟没有背弃大野守和大野组而选择深入到这个危险之地，这估计就不是那么好解释的了。

在大野回来之后，他的思绪就一直处于混乱的状态，有很多时候他甚至开始搞不清楚自己的想法。可是在当下的这一刻，他忽然明白了。

即使理智一直压制和否定，可所有的一切在见到大野的时候就会慢慢清晰，就算身份是对立的，然而情感是永远都不受意志控制的。

樱井没有说话，他想不到自己在这个时候还要说什么，他倾身扣住大野的后脑，咬上了大野干燥得脱了皮的唇。

哪怕在听到大野那句话也没有松开。

“樱井翔你是不是警察？”


	8. 第八章

在发现那颗钮扣的异样前，大野智对樱井的怀疑只是停留在觉得他有着难以言说的可疑这种层面上，但当将那颗钮扣捏在掌心里的时候，他觉得所有的怀疑都得到了肯定。

如果说樱井不是警察，那么他干嘛装一个跟踪器在他身上？别说他会预知他今天被绑架！要不就是和斋藤是一伙的！

大野一个人在那间只有昏暗光亮的房间里懊悔不已。他不想承认自己在对樱井还抱着怀疑态度的时候就已经对这个人暗生好感，他敏感地嗅到了危险的意味，却在和樱井的相处中不知不觉地陷了进去。无论是在机场西装毕挺的帅气，还是在解说那幅画时的直击人心，他总觉得自己被樱井所洞悉了。

大野是个小心谨慎的人，这与他的出身有关。所以他一直忽略那些微小的感觉，例如只把樱井当成普通的下属来看待之类的。

可是无论怎样假装，在他环上樱井的腰时，在樱井问他“信不信”的时候，他还是顺从了内心直率的感觉。

当摩托车亡命一般往下冲的时候，他将樱井紧紧抱住，他贴着樱井的后背，隔着头盔他听到疾风的声音，树枝不停鞭打着他，他闻到了空气中飘浮着血的腥味，那是所有黑道中人都非常熟悉的味道。

直到他们倒在地上，樱井还第一时间过来关心他，这让他一直紧绷的神经松了下来。樱井牵紧他的手逃命似的小跑，在一片黑漆漆的树林里，樱井白皙的手在月光下近乎透明，他看着他们紧紧相牵的手，他突然发现他的畏惧已然消失。他从未试过放胆将自己交给任何人，樱井大概是例外的唯一。

他们终于可以坐下休息了，手臂满是血污的樱井在月光下仍旧十分迷人，为了不让自己继续心乱，他撕烂自己那件早就遮蔽不住身体的衣服替樱井包扎伤口。

他怎么都没想到樱井会凑近过来，偏偏那时他还忍不住开了口去质问他。

可无论多少的意想不到都比不上樱井此刻肆无忌惮的吻着他。他下意识后退想逃，却没想到樱井先他一步将他的腰扣住，让他无处可躲。

樱井的唇丰厚柔软，彼此的津液滋润着干燥的唇瓣，大野听到自己的心跳在寂静的夜里如同响雷，他双手抵抗着樱井的靠近，却无法阻止自己身体的发软。

“我是你的痴汉，少爷！”

大野的问题的确让樱井内心一震，他没想到自己小心翼翼了这么多年，掩饰隐藏了这么多年，最后却被大野智轻易发现。

可是那一刻，任何人或任何事都阻止不了他想吻大野的冲动。

这么久了，他第一次发现自己除了任务之外，有了想要的人。尽管大野智是黑道的少爷。

他吻着早已心心念念的小嘴，脑子里飞快地想着解释的台词。他并不算欺骗大野，他的确喜欢他，用痴汉行径也许可以解释他为什么要放跟踪器在大野身边。

他放开被他吻得红润的唇，转移大野的脖子，他将他拉近自己，大野第一次被别人如此对待，面对快感手足无措，只得任由樱井摆弄。

他双腿分开坐在樱井的大腿上，这种让人害羞的姿势让他双颊发烫，他再一次想逃开闪躲，但樱井似乎下定了决心一样，将他搂得紧紧的。

大野感觉到樱井的动作越来越过分，而他的嘴里泄出的低喘更让他觉得羞耻。

“翔君……停……停下来……”

樱井一直在他的脖颈上吮吸，那感觉既温柔又酥麻，他怎么都避不开这样的进犯。

“停不了。”

樱井明白自己不该在这个时间点失控的，他本来只是想着用吻来堵住大野的嘴，却没想到自己会一同迷失。

大野的皮肤光滑得不像男子，凑近还能闻到淡淡的体香，樱井在想自己大概是真的陷进去了，以往让他骄傲不已的自控力已经荡然无存。他知道现在还处在未知的危险当中，可是眼前的大野如同最诱惑的蛋糕让他理智尽失。他在大野的脖子上落下一个又一个的吻，双手将对方的腰肢扣紧不让他有逃跑的机会。

大野那半裸的胸膛此刻既诱人又不设防，既然不知他朝身份暴露会有怎样的后果，倒不如放纵自己做一只牡丹花下死的风流鬼！ 

樱井舔上大野胸前的红点，怀里人颤抖了起来，抵着自己的力量正慢慢减弱。

“翔君，别这样，别在这里。”

大野不知道自己为什么硬不起心肠推开樱井，尽管樱井的身型比他高大，但是以他的身手并不会完全没有逃脱的机会，可就是在面对樱井的时候他无法施展自己的身手，归根到底，还是因为自己其实也喜欢他吧。

不知道算不算心有灵犀，樱井刚好从他怀里抬起头，两人四目相对，有些话在彼此的眼神里早已不用说出口，一个眼波流转便已经相当明了。

“我喜欢少爷，所以我放了跟踪器在少爷身上，我还想着要怎么放针孔摄影机呢。”樱井叼住大野又软又滑的耳垂，“我想随时随地都看到少爷。”

樱井的低音有着盅惑人心的力量，他那句表白让大野非常困惑，他想分析此刻的樱井到底有没有撒谎，可是被挑逗的身体已经背叛了他。莫名的燥热像一把火将他的身体点燃，那外套尽管还套在他身上，可是拉链已经下滑到底，他的胸膛毫无保留地裸呈在樱井的眼前。

他想起刚才曾那么坚定地相信樱井，到了这一步，就算怀疑也变得毫无意义，还不如赌一回，赌樱井所说的是真的。反正身为男人的他也没什么亏可吃的。

“如果，如果让我发现你骗我，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你！”

樱井停下动作，他看着月光下的大野，如此清高冷淡，可是那眉宇间又流露着让人心疼的气息。他对这样的大野心动不已，他的确是撒了谎，却不是在喜欢大野智这件事上。

“我喜欢少爷是千真万确的。”

为了不让大野那张惹人疼爱的小嘴再说出些扫兴话来，樱井再次吻住他。也许是相信了他的话，大野没有再抵抗他，而是朱唇轻启让他为所欲为。樱井意识到大野对自己可能也怀抱着同样的心思，这个认知让他兴奋不已。

去他妈的黑道！

去他妈的警察！

樱井不想理会以后会怎样，至少目前这一刻，他和大野心意相通。

他解开大野的裤头，探进去握住大野早已勃起的性器，顺着会阴摸到了那从未被碰触过的处子之地。大野也猜到樱井想做的事，于是乖乖地抬起屁股方便樱井的动作。

樱井原想把大野下半身的裤子全部扒掉，后来想到他们还没完全脱离危险，现在这样已经非常大胆和疯狂了，于是就只把裤子拉下一点，堪堪只将大野的小穴露也出来，肿大的性器还束缚在内裤里。

他揉了揉穴口，被挑起欲望的大野早就分泌了一些肠液，方便樱井扩张。樱井的手指有茧，细嫩敏感的肠壁被重重摩擦，一股又一股难以描述的快感让大野环着樱井的脖子忘我地摆动腰肢。

樱井没有时间把前戏做得很足，他甚至来不及找到大野的敏感点。他抽出手指，双手扶着大野精实的腰肢慢慢推进。

“嗯……哈……”

第一次用那个隐秘的地方承受巨大的挺进，就算是大野这样的人也觉得疼痛不已。樱井的龟头一点一点地开拓着他的身体，他们渐渐贴合，大野柔软的肠肉感受着樱井肉棒的形状，痛感中夹杂着微妙的快感。

“很痛吗？”樱井一遍又一遍地吻着大野白嫩的身体，务求让他放松。

“好胀，你，你动一下。”

那里被填得满满的，没有拉下来的裤子让大野的小穴把樱井的家伙夹得很紧，他没办法放松，疼得眼泪直流却又被樱井一一吻去。

“我要开动了，少爷。”

樱井也不留余力，一下比一下狠地顶弄着，肉棒刮弄着内壁，偶尔撞在凸起的点上让大野全身都酸软，无力地靠在樱井怀里颤抖。

樱井揉搓着那紧实的臀肉，不时用力一捏就会引来后穴的收缩，早已被咬得红艳的乳头随着大野上下摇动的身体在樱井眼前晃动，勾得他一再啃咬着那美味的胸部。

“少爷，舒服吗？”

樱井吮上大野半露在外的舌头，大野尽管已经用力压抑，可是那些销魂的呻吟声在这样漆黑又寂静的夜里显得特别明显，这可不行，他们不能因为做爱而赔上性命。

大野的性器因快感而硬梆梆，发泄不出来的浪叫全堵在喉咙，他觉得喘不过气来，快感因这样而更明显。他从来没有试过这么爽快，前列腺体十分敏感，樱井又富有技巧地不停顶弄着那里，以至他的性器在内裤里不停弹跳。

“翔君，想射。”大野好不容易才说出话来。

“我们一起。”

樱井本来想灌满大野的身体，可他想到目前的状况，于是将肉棒抽了出来，那些淫糜的肠肉还依依不舍地挽留着，软肉都翻了一些出来。他拿过大野刚才帮他包扎剩下的碎布，将两人的性器拢在手心快速撸动。

大野第一次主动地吻上樱井，他不能让那些失控的媚叫出卖他们的所在。樱井享受着大野的主动，加了手上的速度。他用指腹的茧摩挲着彼此敏感的部分，两人细滑的顶端在他一次收紧的力度下同时射出一股股的精液，樱井用碎布将浊液接住，匆匆地擦干净。

大野靠在樱井怀里，他仰着脸看着樱井英俊的脸庞，他伸手抚上那好看的剑眉星目，理智在情欲退去之后又慢慢回巢。

“安全之后，我想和少爷在一起。”

樱井低头轻轻柔柔地吻着大野的眼睑。这的确是他的愿望，他犯了警察不该犯的错误，爱上黑道太子爷这种事情足以让他被警队开除，可是面对大野，他无法违背自己的意愿。

“翔君，以后都要在我身边保护我，不要让我落单。”

“嗯，我这辈子都在你身边保护你。”

樱井搂紧大野，他抬头看着天上的月亮，心里无限感慨。

不知道如此皎洁的月亮，他还能看到几回？他警察的身份一旦被揭穿，恐怕要亲手干掉他的就是大野智了。


	9. 第九章

有些事情总是会让人很意外。

例如，大野守竟然会报警。

当樱井和大野确定自己已经逃出来的时候，大野守已经就大野智失踪一事报了警。当他和大野智回到组里的时候，潜藏在暗处的警察走了出来将他们带去警局。

樱井一早就接到上司的通知将他和大野的枪藏了起来，尽管大野觉得樱井这个要求非常可疑，但樱井的说法却是非常正确的——如果被人发现他们有枪，这恐怕会影响到大野组的洗白进度。

樱井将自己的匕首塞到大野的掌心里，大野知道这是他从不离身的武器，那一刻，大野忍不住紧紧地拥抱了樱井。

他不知道动了情的自己是否猜想得太过完美，可他真的打从心里感受到了樱井的感情，特别是在看到樱井将那匕首放到他掌心时，他第一次感觉到有人将自己的所有献给了他，这种绝对服从让他心动不已。

至于那些疑点，大野抛之脑后。

失去枪械的他们只好在警察面前举手投降，跟着他们到了警局。警察将他们带到了不同的房间。

大野从未来过警局，他不知道事情怎么和警察扯上了关系，但眼下他只能装平静。

“我要求致电给我的律师。”

虽然坐在审讯室里，但对方并没有为难他，甚至泡好了一杯咖啡放在他面前。

“你的律师是不是叫松本？他在你父亲那边。”

正准备为他做笔录的警察不紧不慢地说着。

大野心里觉得奇怪，他至今仍有点搞不清楚状况，在他被斋藤绑架的这段时间里，他父亲做了什么事？不过既然松本润也来了，那么他也不必太过担心。

“请问我父亲怎样了？”大野智不吭不卑地问道。

“大野守这个黑道头子能有什么事？他厉害，这回把我们警察也摆上了台面。”

做笔录的警察也不多话，任凭大野怎么问都没再说什么。松本也来了，在他的陪同下，大野一一回答了警察的问题。例如他是被谁绑架的，被困在哪里之类的。

只是关于樱井有可能在救他的时候杀了人这个事，他隐去了，一概回答不知道。幸好松本在他身旁，警察也不敢做越界的事。

离开了审讯室之后，松本向大野解释了一下事情的来龙去脉。

大野智失踪这件事让大野守敲响了警钟，随后他就收到了关于樱井是警察的证据。尽管一切都将矛头指向了樱井，但是在永山将樱井带回来之后，大野守有了另外的想法。

他并没有对樱井放下戒心，但他更担心的是大野组里可能有别的内鬼，特别是在他接到要胁邮件之后，他更加仔细地思索整件事。他一方面放樱井去救人，另一方面他竭尽心思要找到那个策划这起绑架案的人。

樱井提到了斋藤，虽然他不完全相信樱井的话，但这让他有了怀疑斋藤的理由。他一边假意安排准备跟从要求去进行毒品交易，另一边他瞒着组里的成员向警察报警，理由是独生子被绑架，他被要胁，请求警方协助。

即使大野守是黑道中人，可警方不能不受理他的报案。在大野守收到大野智的平安邮件之后，他仍联合警方假意前往交易现场。

在那里他将背叛者斋藤一网成擒。

在交易现场有两批警察，一批是大野守报警带来的，另一批是斋藤报警指这里将有毒品交易而吸引来的。

单人匹马的大野守在警察的保护下没有被斋藤伤到半分，反倒是让他看清了组里哪些人是斋藤的心腹。

事情结束后，警察将他们都带到警局来，并留了一批人手在组里等大野智和樱井。

“你说爸爸收到了樱井是警察的证据？”

大野在听到这个时，心惊胆颤。那些曾经的怀疑又浮上了心头，他没有看到那份证据，不知道可信度有多少。

可如果万一是真的呢？

“组长是有这么和我提过，但他没有再多说什么，所以我猜想那会不会是假的，毕竟如果樱井真的是警察，组长也不会让他去救你吧？”

大野微微摇头。

让一个潜伏的警察卧底去龙潭虎穴救独生爱子这么剑走偏锋的事，只有他的父亲——大野守做得出来。

“智君没事吧？”

松本打量了一下大野，那件宽松的外套沾满了各种污迹，让他不由得担心大野有没有受到什么伤害。

大野下意识抓了抓衣摆，摇摇头，“没事。我想见爸爸。”

“组长在那边，”松本指了指尽头，“在斋藤的羁押室，组长说要和斋藤谈谈。”

大野顺着松本的手指望向那里，尽头有点远，远到让人看得不清楚，仿佛那里并不真实存在。他在想他父亲会和斋藤谈些什么，他母亲？大野组？还是今晚这个陷害计划？

“我们再等会吧，组长应该快要出来了，他已经进去好一会了。”

“润君，我去那边等父亲，樱井就麻烦你了。”

大野相信松本有这个能耐让他们都全身而退，眼下他更担心父亲接受不了被斋藤背叛的事实，他想到父亲身边去，哪怕只是呆着，也是一种无言的支持。

而且他需要和父亲好好谈谈关于樱井的问题。

大野智坐在外面的长椅上，那件宽松的外套挡不住四面涌进来的空调，冷得让他打颤，身后那个隐秘的地方还传来隐隐的痛感。

不久前那场冲动的性事，在现在冷静的他看来荒唐至极。

他怎么会如此轻易就将那些疑虑抛开？

痴汉所为？

他为什么就那样相信了樱井？

那些证据到底是真的还是假的？

他无助地捂着脸，他迫不及待想见到父亲，他想从那里得到一个答案。

他的潜意识拒绝承认自己也有看错人的可能性。

大野守出来了，他一身西装，尽管染了些尘，但仍维持着骨子里的风度，仿佛没有经历过几个小时前的巨变。

“爸！”大野连忙站起来，“你没事吧？”

“阿智你没事就好。”

大野守在看到他的宝贝儿子时也松了口气，尽管大野智现在灰头土脸，但只要他平安，他这一仗才算是真正赢了。

大野不知道该怎么提樱井的事，这里是警局，有很多的话不能在这里说。

“爸，我们回家吧。”

“嗯，剩下的事，润会处理的。”

走到警局门口，永山开车过来，室外的风自然是冷冽得很，让大野智浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他的头脑越是清醒，他的心里就越是害怕。

他木然地跟着大野守上了车，离开的时候他回头看着警局越来越远，身上的寒意却渐渐沁入了心。

他想起樱井在月光下的誓言，那些话有几分是真？

他能将身上属于樱井的匕首捂热，但是他能捂热一个卧底的心吗？


	10. 第十章

大野智回了大野守的住所。在这个时间，他不能落单，他的父亲也不能。这里的保镖换了一些，他有点狐疑地看向他的父亲，父亲只是点了点头，他心里立刻了然。

大概是把背叛者都清掉了。

他去浴室洗澡，他拿出樱井的匕首，把那件沾满污迹的外套脱掉丢到一旁。他在全身镜前赤裸着身体，樱井没在他身上留下很多痕迹，那被吮得发红的乳头早已复原，只有被掐得发青的腰肢仍是一片瞩目惊心的颜色。

他想起樱井在他身体里进出的感觉，在逃命的路上做爱，那种又痛又疯狂的感觉深深地刻在了他心上。

他打开花洒，温水将仅存的欢爱气味都冲刷掉，他想如果人的感觉也能这样清洗掉就好了。

樱井要真的是警方的卧底，那他要怎么做？他像个普通的恋爱中人，脑子里不停地回播着樱井搂着他所说的誓言，他的理智告诉他这些话并不一定可信，可樱井那双漂亮的大眼睛总有着让人无法拒绝的魔力，仿佛他总是正确的、可信的。

他转头看着搁在外套上的匕首，若这一切是事实，他会否舍得把这锋利的尖端插入樱井的心脏？

两父子都好好清洗之后，大野守在书房开了一瓶上好的红酒等着大野智。大野智揉着湿发，在父亲面前坐下。

“尝尝，这酒我原本打算和你斋藤叔喝的，谁知道已经永远没有这个机会了。”

大野守有点感慨，大野智也感同身受，他拿起酒杯与父亲碰杯，希望能将伤感转移。

酒香淳厚，葡萄的芳香和酒的香气相得益彰，这样的确是瓶好酒。大野智想起自己在国外这么多年，陪在父亲身边的全是一众弟兄，心里也难免愧疚。

如果当初的自己再强大一点，早一点成熟到能辅助父亲，那么可能今天的事就不会发生了。

“你没事吧？”大野守再一次向儿子确认，斋藤不是善类，当年一起打江山，彼此是什么人早就清楚得很。而儿子被绑去了好几个小时，这其实让他很不安，只是他无法表现出来，因为他是组长，他必须在任何情况下都保持冷静，并且比任何人都镇定。

“他只是向我提到了妈妈，以及你金盆洗手的计划。”

大野智也曾以为斋藤会对他出手，毕竟那并不是什么难事，在那种情形下，斋藤可以对他做很多事。

“他这辈子都在恨我。”大野守点了根雪茄，他的语气里有轻轻的叹息。“我知道我对不起你母亲。他大概是觉得我退出黑道为的是赎罪，而你母亲付出的是生命的代价，并不是我这样轻描淡写就能赎得了的。”

“所以他想借警察的手来坐实你贩毒，让你这辈子都离不开监狱？”

“嗯，他知道你是我的软肋，我会为了你的平安而做任何事。”

“爸……”

大野智不是矫情的人，但这一刻，在听到他那一向严肃的父亲说出那么直白的深情话时，他也不免激动起来。他握住父亲的手，他差点就间接害了自己的父亲。

“放心！”大野守拍了拍儿子的手，“我不是笨蛋，他想利用警察送我去死，我也可以。”

大野智听到父亲提到警察，他的脑海里马上联想到樱井。

“爸，樱井……真的是警察吗？”

大野智看着父亲，他不想错过父亲脸上任何一个细微的表情，他的忐忑不安到了这一刻已经膨胀到最大的程度，父亲的一句话甚至是一个表情都可能会让他爆炸。

“有可能。”大野守吸了口雪茄，他看起来似乎也很懊恼，大概是因为自己一而再地看错人，“那份证明材料看起来很真实。”

“那你还让他来救我？”大野智拿着酒杯的手抖了起来，他不知道要怎么在严格的父亲面前保持平静，“为什么？你不怕他害我？”

“如果他真的是警察，他就一定会救你。”

“你凭什么这么信他！”

“就因为如果他是警察，他更明白如果我的独生子出事，黑道只会发生更可怕的事。大野组脱离黑道，对警方来说是好事。”

大野智全身发抖，他几次张嘴想说些什么，到最后却发现自己什么都说不出来。

“爸，你打算怎么做，关于樱井。”

大野智觉得那短短的话是用尽全力才挤出来的，父亲的话让他的心很凉，凉到发冷，他失去分寸，他惊慌失措，甚至无法掩饰这些情绪。

大野守将爱子的反应看在眼里，他似乎明白了些什么。

“我不会留一个警察在我身边，哪怕只是怀疑。”

“你要……”大野的脑海里突然出现樱井全身鲜血的景象，他更加心惊。

就算樱井真的是警察，但他仍不希望他死。

“但他救了你。我可能只会把他赶出组。”

大野智闻言偷偷舒了口气，他的一举一动从来没有躲过父亲的火眼金睛。

“怎么？你怕我杀了他？”

“没，没有。只是我，我没想到自己会判断错误。”

“智你知道在黑道的世界里，感情用事是会让自己没命的。”

“我知道。”

从小父亲就教育他，无论在什么情况之下，都要以保全性命为第一。

大野智回到睡房的时候，尽管床是他睡惯的那张，但他怎么都无法入睡。他原来的手机被斋藤拿走了，虽然父亲给了他一部新的，但是握在手里却犹豫不决。他想知道樱井怎样了，可如果他直接联系樱井，又怕自己忍不住会质问对方关于警察身份的事。

思前想后，他还是发了一个邮件给松本润。松本也回得很快。樱井并没有什么事，这让他放下心来。

他想自己真的是陷得太深了。

如果真相如他和父亲所料，那么他和樱井天生就是对立的，那么今晚所发生的事就是笑话一个。

“大野智，你大概是疯了。”

在入睡前，他听到自己心底有人这样和他说。

第二天醒来，他陪着父亲回了大野组。警方已经解除了封锁，斋藤和他的人已经在昨晚被收监，现在剩下的都是大野守的人。

大野智看了一下在场的人，樱井不在其中。他想他昨晚思索了很久的答案已经呼之欲出了。

如果说昨晚去营救他是一种责任，那么在身份被揭穿之后，樱井是怎么都不会把自己再往黑道这个虎口里送的。

大野守对樱井的消失似乎也觉得理所当然。经过昨晚一役，他需要做的事很多。追随斋藤的人很多，他需要些时间去肃清队伍，以确保不会再出现同样的人和事。

至于樱井，大野守想如果他就此自动消失，那他也会看在他救了智的份上放过他，从此两清。

等到大野守将会议结束，夜幕早已降临。当整个人放松下来的时候，大野智才发现自己对樱井根本不是说放就放得下。

组里其他元老逐渐散去，会议室里只剩下他与父亲。

“怎么，他没出现你很失望？”大野守知道儿子已经用尽全力掩饰，可是哪怕只是一个眼神，他都能猜到爱子的想法。

“我只是没想到他真的……算是我看错人了。”大野智把烟按熄在烟灰缸里，“我曾以为是我太过多疑。”

“走吧，忘掉他。”

大野智跟在父亲身后下楼，他今天仍把樱井的匕首带在身上，他曾经想过如果今天他见到樱井，他要用这把匕首架在他的脖子上问他话。

但是，他想问什么呢？

你是不是警察？

还是，

你有没有喜欢过我？

大野智轻轻摇头。这些问题太幼稚了。樱井如果是警察就根本不会再在他们面前出现，大野组不会放过他的。

走在前方的父亲突然停下来，大野智越过父亲往前看，

樱井翔！

大野智无法保持冷静，他冲上前将对方的衣领揪住，樱井那把匕首被大野智架在它主人的脖子上。

这是樱井第一次见识到大野智的身手，既快又准，大野智除了是一个文质彬彬的黑道太子爷之外，他的动作也绝不欺场。

樱井没有任何反抗。一是因为大野智的动作快得有点超过他的想像，二是他今天站在这里等大野智就没想过要反抗。

昨天做完笔录之后，樱井在局里想了很久，关于他的未来，关于大野智。

在安静的羁留室里，他静静地想了很久。他对大野智的喜欢不是玩笑，每一句说出口的誓言都来自他的真心，他是一个警察，可是这样的他并不一定要站在大野智的对立面。

大野组已经在洗白，无论过去有什么，今时今日都不存在了。他潜伏了五年，除了一些无伤大雅的小打小闹之外，他根本找不到大野组的任何把柄。

大野组已经逐渐变成大野智画里的白云。

他的脑海里突然有一个念头：和大野智一起把大野组转型，让它真正脱离黑道。

昨晚是松本保释了他出去。他知道自己本该躲起来，从此远离大野组所在之处，可是他做不到。

他是个理智的人，他从来没有想过爱情会让他失去理智，当他将退出警界的想法告知他的上司时，连他的上司也震惊于他的这个念头。

他是个优秀的警察，谁都不会舍得失去这样的人。而且谁知道大野智父子会不会相信他，万一他一露脸就有危险的话，这会是一个警队的一个巨大损失。

樱井是个固执的人，他对于自己想做的事总是异常执着。任谁都无法阻止。

他今天站在这里等大野智，是做好了最坏的心理准备。

不外乎是死！

他早料到当大野智知道真相后一定会想杀了他的，但是如果大野智也是喜欢他的话，他会愿意相信他的。

这个赌局，哪怕他的胜算微乎其微，他也要赌。

他相信那个说着想带领大野组冲破黑暗的大野智，他相信月光下那个绝美的大野智，他相信大野智对他也绝对不是一时迷失。

他们应该是双向的。

他看着把匕首架在他脖子上的大野智，他看得很专注，那双大眼睛和大野智的视线对上，即使脖子上传来冰冷感也不移开。

大野组的一众手下见状准备冲上前去协助自家少爷，却被大野守挥手阻止了。

大野守知道能潜伏在他组里五年的樱井不简单，但是他的儿子大野智也从来都不是省油的灯。

他想看樱井今天演的是哪一出把戏，也想看自己的儿子有没有被爱情冲昏头脑。从昨晚的交谈他就知道自己的儿子对樱井不一般，如果樱井这样的人能真正加入大野组，对大野组是好事。

“你信不信我能让你一秒断气？”

大野智被樱井那双含笑的眼睛搞得火气上来，他本可以将匕首再逼近一点的，只需再近一点就会割破樱井脖子上的皮肤，但他还是不舍得。

“我当然信，我知道这把匕首有多锋利，我也知道少爷你的身手有多好。”樱井双手一直背在身后，他知道在一切谈开之前，所有的肢体动作都会让大野智误会他的动机。

“你是警察？”

大野智在从樱井嘴里听到答案之前，他仍用了疑问句，他不知道自己心底是不是还抱着一丝希望，哪怕樱井只是一个普通人都好过他是个卧底在大野组的警察。

樱井收起眼里所有的笑意，目光严肃。

“曾经是。在今天之前，樱井翔都是一个警察。但今天的樱井翔不是，以后都不会是了。”

“什么意思？”

“我退出警界了，我的上司已经受理了我的请辞。现在站在你面前的樱井翔是一个为了爱情而重新选择职业的樱井翔。”

樱井轻轻按上大野智握住匕首的手，那手正因他的话而颤抖。

“别开玩笑！”大野智在肌肤相触的那一刻想甩开他，却发现自己像是被樱井蛊惑一样，有力的指骨怎么都使不出劲。

“我的确曾经是卧底，但如果你相信我因为爱你而作出了改变，那么我就会是只属于你一个人的樱井翔。”他握着大野的那只手突然使上劲，“如果你不信，你可以现在就杀了我。”

匕首锋利的刀刃忽然逼近樱井颈部那纤薄的皮肤，眼看着只需要再加一点点的力便可划伤他了，大野突然收了手劲，匕首“咣当”一声坠落地面。

“杀你？我不会让自己成为杀人犯的。”

大野智被樱井的举动逼得不知所措，他怎么可能真的杀死樱井？他若是在这大马路上杀了樱井，他的一生就毁了。

“那少爷要不要考虑再让我留在你身边？”樱井俯下身凑到大野智耳边，“我昨晚说的每一个字都是真心的。少爷相信我好吗？”

樱井的呼吸就在耳畔，大野智甚至觉得这人要当着所有人的面前亲吻他。他不动声色地拉开一点距离。他刚想表态，背后不远处的父亲先他一步开了口。

“樱井君要明白，即使继续留在我的组里，你也不会找到我任何证据的。”

“我想要协助大野组走上正途。”

樱井知道大野守的意思，他在这里五年了，今天的大野组已经不再是过去的大野组，但这样的大野组是他发自真心想要留下的。何况这里还有大野智这个影响他至深的因素存在。

大野守不语，他转而看着儿子，似乎是在暗示他将决定权交给他。大野智心烦意乱地抬眼看着樱井，却被对方借机抱入怀里。

“少爷，我就算曾经是警察，那也是曾经了。大野组曾经也是黑道里赫赫有名的一员，但现在也不是了，我们早已经不是敌对关系了。你就不能给我一次机会，试着去相信我？我昨晚说我喜欢你，这并不是谎话。”

大野智犹豫了很久，他一直在想自己要不要下这个赌注，樱井的确是只瞒骗了他一件事。关于他们彼此间的身份，樱井也说得很对，他们早已经不是传统意义上的敌对了，为什么还不能接受对方呢？

“你要是敢再有事情骗我，我会用这把匕首插入你的心！”

大野智的手终究还是揽上了樱井的腰，他将自己又再贴近了樱井一点，让两个人的心跳渐渐重合起来。

“你不会有这个机会的，因为我永远都不会有事瞒骗你。我要和你一起把大野组带离黑暗，成为在蓝天光照下的白云。”

也许这个目标并不是短期内能实现，但他们相信即使在黑暗中都能保持纯洁的白云，一定可以迎来光明。

 

END


End file.
